


Podfic- I Promise.

by Ever_After_AAA



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Found Family, Gen, Kinda, Podfic & Podficced Works, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA
Summary: Esther and Swaine hate each other. She promised to hate him. She doesn't keep it.
Relationships: Jairo | Swaine & Maru | Esther





	Podfic- I Promise.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Promise.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539334) by [Ever_After_AAA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA). 



https://drive.google.com/file/d/1T4Hzg0BE9UPntwp28uc17ZhxJjHrTQrr/view?usp=sharing


End file.
